As Good As Mine
by Saylahvie
Summary: With 4th year holding the Triwizard Tournament and a failed attempt to resurrect Voldemort, their 5th year was almost guaranteed to be mellow. For everyone but Hermione Granger. After all, it's hard to be mellow when carrying the last living piece of a boy now dead.
1. Chapter 1

**As Good As Mine**

 **Chapter 1**

\--

After the events of her 4th year, Hermione had strongly considered not returning to Hogwarts. So much had happened. Too much.

The Triwizard Tournament had brought about many crazy things. Her best friend was obviously being set up to fail, the papers were painting her as some kind of fame chaser, and Ronald bloody Weasley was perpetually one snarky comment away from finding himself on the wrong end of her wand. The silver lining in the otherwise hellish turn of events came in the form of a rather reserved quidditch superstar who had wanted nothing more than to learn her name and what made her smile.

Viktor Krum and Hermione Granger were not in love, but neither were they emotionless. Their feelings toward one another could best be described as keeping company with a like minded soul as long as circumstances would allow. They cared for one other of course, and neither was thrilled about the prospect of separation come the end of the tournament, but it wasn't forever.

It wasn't love.

Which isn't to say they didn't take advantage of the situation they found themselves in. There was trust and attraction in spades between them, and a desire to know one another in every way they could. Hermione would never regret the loss of her innocence on Christmas Eve to her soft eyed Bulgarian. Nor did she regret the many times afterward that they'd explored one another. It was what they needed. Both were trying to survive this tournament, though in admittedly different ways. The reprieve and release they found in each other was something she'd always hold dear to her heart.

But like all good things she had found in the wizarding world, it had an abrupt, violent ending. During the final task, a massive maze that the four contestants had to race through, darkness reared its head. Harry and Viktor, having helped each other through difficult parts of their task, had decided to split the victory. Their simultaneous touches had activated a portkey which took them not to the winner's circle, but to a graveyard filled with none other than what was left of Voldemort's inner circle.

Harry later explained that the Death Eaters were attempting to use a complex regeneration potion to ressurect their Dark Lord. The potion, meant to restore a non-corporeal wizards to their full form, required the blood of the foe, forcibly taken. Upon hearing this, Harry had willed his blood to flow freely from his wound for the purpose of the potion. Being given and not taken, Harry's blood caused a horrible reaction that knocked the entirely gathering to the ground. In the chaos that ensued, he and Viktor grabbed the portkey cup and made their escape.

That should have been the end of it. They should have been fine. When the pair appeared at the edge of the maze to thunderous applause, Hermione knew something was wrong. Death Eaters and talks of potions and the name of a graveyard had aurors rushing away. No one thought anything of a defense professor pulling his wand until an acid green spell shot out if it towards Harry.

It never hit it's mark.

In her heart, she would always remember Viktor for three thing. The nervous determination on his face when he asked her name for the first time. The gentle kisses he'd place below her ear when they lost themselves in each other. And the unflinching bravery in his eyes when he threw himself between her best friend and a killing curse.

That was almost 3 months ago, and a lot changed. Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, after Lucius was captured at the graveyard, came forth with quite a tale to tell. No longer needing to fear his retribution, they told the Ministry of Magic everything they knew about any and all dark affairs Lucius had. Their statements led to the capture and imprisonment of over 40 death eaters and sympathizers, not to mention sussed out a great deal of corrupt ministry officials, and all for two stipulations. The first being that they saw no punishment for the senior Malfoy's misdeeds, and the second being something the ministry was all too happy to comply with.

On July 5th, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy was given the Dementors Kiss while his wife cried her relief at her new found freedom.

Three weeks later, Draco Malfoy showed up at the edge of the wards around the Burrow requesting a word with his three least favorite Gryffindors. To say they'd been shocked would be an understatement, but his purpose there was what really had them thrown. You see, Draco Malfoy had never wanted to be the person he'd played when he was in the public eye. It's true that he was arrogant and proud, but he wasn't the façade he portrayed these last four years. He'd simply had no other choice. His father had very strict standards for what a Malfoy should be and any deviation was met with, well, unpleasant consequences is one way to put it.

Harry was wary of the blonde but having had to hide his true self so long at the Dursleys, he understood in some ways and agreed to start fresh. Ron of course cared nothing for his apology and if she was being honest, made a bit of an arse of himself. But he'd never been stuck between a rock and a hard place as it were. Sure his family was always tight on funds, but that was the only true struggle he had ever known.

Hermione had recently discovered her own rock and hard place, and therefore was a bit more empathetic to Draco's situation. He'd apologized the most to her for the vile things he had called her - "Honestly Granger, I'd have to be thick as Weasle there to truly believe someone new to magic is below me despite them beating me at all subjects" - and she accepted it. Then she went a step farther and insisted they were going to be friends. There was no doubt in her mind they'd both be prefects next year, so they'd best get comfortable with each other now hadn't they?

In the month or so that followed, Draco and Hermione got together 7 times. Once or twice Harry came along, admitting afterwards that Malfoy was "still a git, but not so bad overall". Ron never came, and he wasn't missed. They talked about books and theory, explored the grounds of Malfoy Manor, had screaming matches over nothing at all though neither was truly upset. It was nice. She had needed the escape.

But now summer was gone and their fifth year was upon them. As predicted Hermione and Draco both recieved prefect badges with their Hogwarts letters, and neither were thrilled about their fellow house prefects. Draco had grumbled for nearly an hour straight about having to patrol with Pansy Parkinson, where as Hermione had silently fumed about being paired with Ron of everyone. What exactly had he ever done to earn the position? Fuck all, that's what.

Still, it wasn't as though she could change it. That was becoming her bloody life mantra. No changing things now. So she'd bite her tongue and deal with her annoying best friend a little more. At least Malfoy would be there too. Add that to the list of things she never thought she'd say.

Hermione pulled herself from her thoughts and steeled herself to board the Hogwarts Express with her trunk in one hand, Crookshanks in the other, and the baby of a dead man growing in her belly.

\--

 **A/N:**

Hi! I've been on a hiatus from writing for a bit. I went through some hard losses in in middle of writing my other WIP and it killed my muse entirely. That was nearly a year ago and while I've started writing a few different stories, I've been stuck associating my first story with that pain. I'm hoping that writing and sharing the new stuff I've been working on will reignite my drive for Shaken and give me what I need to finish it. As for this fic, I've got 3 chapters written out and the rest outlined but I'm going through a lot of medical treatment right now and can't guarentee any regularity for posting Sorry! But I do know exactly where I'm taking this so even if it takes a while, it will be finished. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**As Good As Mine**

 **Chapter 2**

 **\--**

He wasn't going to admit it, but Draco was anxious as all hell for Hermione to finish her patrols and come find him. In the time they'd spent together over the summer, he'd become rather fond of her and held her in high regard. Well, higher than he already had.

Even when he'd been forced to be such a little shit to her, he'd known she was better than him. Smarter, kinder, purer even. In all the ways that mattered. But now he knew her as more than Gryffindor's Golden Girl. He knew her for who she really was. A bookworm to be sure, but she says just as likely to be found reading a mystery or romance novel as she was a textbook. She had a mean streak when her temper was provoked, and was only a stickler about rules that she didn't find asinine. Apparently locking a woman in a glass jar for a few weeks fell into that category as she had "brought it upon herself, the lying snoop".

He didn't know when it had happened but she'd become his best friend, closer even than Blaise and Theo. Somewhere between her extending a hand of friendship and arriving at the platform today, they'd become bound by a deep understanding of each other. Maybe it was when she'd listened without judgement or pity when he poured his soul out about the horrors he and his mother had faced at his father's hand. Maybe it was when she had sought him out for comfort, letting him hold her while she sobbed after a particularly nasty fight with the ginger oaf. Maybe it was just when they learned that without all the posturing and preconceptions, they were someone that the other quite liked. And for his part, Draco knew that it was a bit more...

His compartment door flew open and a mass of brown hair flopped next to him. The compartment was otherwise empty, so it warmed him that she'd chosen to be near him.

"Draco, can't we just run away? Who really needs O.W.L.s anyhow? We're brilliant, we could make it", she grumbled into his shoulder. Apparently being a prefect wasn't as much fun as she had hoped.

"Don't forget rich darling," he laughed as he put his arm around her shoulders, quietly pleased when she snuggled in. "I'm the head of a family that controls several multi-million galleon companies. I'm obscenely wealthy. With your brains and my bank account, we could indeed do anything."

He was prepared for the light slap she aimed at his gut, a habit she'd taken up anytime he lapsed into self deprecating comments. He was still getting used to her casual physical contact. Aside from his mother and the occasional adolescent antics with Blaise and Theo, Draco had scarcely been touched in anything but anger. It was something he was still overcoming, his father had only been gone for two months, but Hermione's easy affections did much to soothe the scars that lingered.

"You're more than your money and you know it," she admonished as she briefly stood to take off the robes she'd put on for patrolling. He could tell something was bothering her, more than just annoying firsties. Her face was almost entirely convincing, but the turmoil in her eyes was a dead giveaway to anyone who knew the girl like he did.

"Granger."

"Draco, can we not?"

"Hermione. What's wrong?"

She knew that he wouldn't let up but more importantly, she knew that tone. He wasn't prying for the sake of being nosey, he was genuinely concerned. Which made it impossible for her not to break down and tell him everything.

"Well, you know I haven't spoken to Ronald since we had that falling out a few weeks ago after he brought up Viktor," she started. And did he ever. Hermione hadn't told him the specifics of the argument, just that things had been said bout the Bulgarian that she wouldn't excuse.

"I had to do my patrols with him just now, and it was bloody exhausting. He just kept saying he didn't see why what he'd said was so bad and that he couldn't believe I could end a four year friendship over 'some dead foreigner who just wanted in my knickers'."

He reached out and squeezed her hand in a comforting manner as he wasn't sure if he could speak without cursing the Weasles name. He'd enjoy it, sure. But he felt pretty sure she wasn't done with her story. He knew exactly what Viktor had meant to her and while it wasn't some great love affair, she had cared deeply for the man who's final act saved the life of her best friend.

"I know he's wrong," she said with a small sniff. "But it still hurt. Especially in this condition! Not that he knows of course but somehow he's still able to find the perfect words to make it hurt the most. How does he do that? He finds my most well hidden secrets and insecurities and stabs at them..."

Draco had partly stopped listening. What condition was she in? She didn't seem sick but then what did he really know about illnesses. There were the handful of times she had thrown up these past few weeks and her sudden bouts of exhaustion, but she'd said she just had a flu she couldn't shake. Was it more serious than that? Even now he could see her clutching at her midsection.

"... I can't believe he was stupid enough to think that the only thing stopping he and I from being together was Viktor I mean honestly-"

"What condition?"

His sudden interruption threw her a bit and she blinked owlishly at him. "What?"

"You said 'especially in this condition'. What condition exactly?" He asked. "Was that flu you had something more? Is that why you've been crying more and keep holding your stomach? I can't help you if you don't tell me, Granger. You know I'll get you whatever help you need."

A sad smile crept across her face that did nothing to alleviate his worry, especially not when the tears that had formed in her eyes finally fell. "Oh, Draco. I'm afraid this is something you can't help me with."

"Nonsense. We're friends, Granger. I won't lose you." I bloody well can't lose you.

"I promise you, you won't lose me Draco. You're stuck with me for as long as you'll have me."

"Then tell me what I can do!"

A mirthful chuckle, a trait she no doubt picked up from him, was all she said for a long moment. When she finally spoke, her moist eyes locked on his as she said, "Can you go back to the night of the Final Task, Draco? Can you stop Crouch from killing Viktor?" An ugly twist of jealousy stirred in his gut. "Or maybe... maybe go back to that morning, maybe remind one of us you still need a contraceptive spell every time since the potion isn't reliable. Can you do that? Because that's the only thing that's going to change this 'condition'."

The vomiting. The exhaustion. The mood swings. Even that weird bloody cheese she'd been snacking on. And she's holding her midsection like it's all she's got.

The realization hit him all at once and it was all he could do to not let his mouth hang open. She was pregnant.

"I... you- I mean..."

He couldn't get his mouth to work. Just say something to her. She's going to think the worst of you keep staring at her.

He finally regained his speech and managed to get out, "Are you alright? I mean, are you happy with... this?" Her face broke as the tears started to flow. He dropped her hand to drape an arm over her shoulders and pull her into his side. She snuggled in automatically, burying her face in his shoulder and clutching at his jumper. Draco brought his other hand up to stroke her hair while he whispered soothing nonsense, hoping she'd calm soon. This crying can't be good for the baby.

"No Draco, I'm not exactly alright. I'm not even 16, I'm pregnant, and my child's father gave his life to save my best friend. And I can't even tell his family that some part of him will live on."

Knowing what he did about the Krums, Draco had no false comforts to give there. Viktor had been an anomaly in his line. The family were very much blood purists, more so even than his own. Malfoys had occasionally been known to overlook half-blood status and even the rare muggleborn if it meant furthering the family fortune. They were means to and end but still decidedly less than.

The Krums had no such leniency. It was widely known that they wouldn't do much as patronize a shop that allowed less than pure blood through the doors. Krum Sr was among those arrested the night of the tournament, and the Lady Krum was just as bad. Hermione hed every reason to keep the pregnancy from them.

"What are you going to say then?" he asked. "You'll start to show soon, and everyone knew the two of you were together."

"Honestly Draco, I haven't thought that far ahead. So far only you and my parents know," she sighed. "I don't even know how to tell Harry, let alone Ron. Merlin, that'll be unpleasant. And I suppose I'll have to tell Mcgonagall and madam Pomfery. I just... I'm not ready for any of this. I've never even thought about being a mother. I assumed it would happen one day, when I'd established my career and married a man I loved. Not when I would have to do it alone because the boy I was very fond of ended up dead."

Her voice was starting to waver again and Draco couldn't stand to see her hurting so much. "You won't have to do it alone," he blurted out. "I'll help."

"What do you mean?" Hermione sniffed.

"I told you I'd couldn't help you if you didn't tell me what was wrong. Now you have, so I can." He rolled his eyes at her confused look. She obviously wasn't used to people helping her as much as she was being the helper. "You'll need someone to make sure you're not overworking yourself and to accompany you to your healers appointments, probably a babysitter - though I may be rubbish at that. Also I've been told I have a very soothing presence-"

A rather undignified snort followed by, "By who, your mother?"

"Shut up, Granger. You know I'm wonderful."

"Maybe a bit."

A smile. Weak, but progress.

"I don't know how Potter or that mass of Weasleys will take it but I'll be there. No matter what. Okay?"

"You don't have to-" she started, but he quickly cut her off.

"Hermione, I haven't done a thing I haven't wanted to do since May and I don't plan to start now. I want to do this. You don't always have to face things alone, it's okay to lean on someone. Let me help you."

Her eyes were bright with tears he was afraid she'd let fall again, but there was a tentative hope blooming there and it made his heart swell. How could a witch look so pretty and so sad at the same time? It didn't make any sense. "Okay."

Well, that was that then. Keeping his arm around her, Draco shuffled them down in the seat until they could put their feet on the bench across from theirs and get comfortable. They both had a lot to think about and he would prefer not to get stiff in the two hours they had until arrival.

Just when he was sure she'd drifted off, a sleepy voice said, "Draco?"

"What is it?"

"Thank you. For everything" she murmured. "I wouldn't have made it through this without you."

"Think nothing of it, Granger," he said while fighting the urge to kiss the top of her head. "Anytime."


	3. Chapter 3

**As Good As Mine**

 **Chapter 3**

Stupid carriages. Stupid unpaved path. Stupid motion sickness. Though most of her morning sickness had left as she came into the second trimester, Hermione still found herself sensitive to jostling. Her muttering made Draco chuckle, and in turn made her glare a hole through his head.

"Don't blame me for the face that you've forgotten you're a witch. There are charms to settle your stomach you know."

"Yes but I don't know if they're safe, currently." Merlin had these rides always been so bumpy? "There aren't exactly a lot of magical pregnancy books in my possession."

"No, I can't imagine there are," he snorted. "Your library consists of either books to get Potter out of trouble or books in which an underestimated heroine and her rival come best friend come lover save the world."

He wasn't wrong, but she smacked him for it all the same. Hermione refused to apologize for her love of young adult dramas. Though her own life sometimes paralleled them, she enjoyed reading about mysteries she didn't have to solve and battles she didn't have to fight. Let someone else save the day.

The two were still picking at each other when they finally reached the school. Hermione had decided to wait until after the Welcome Feast to go see Madame Pomfrey, and it was all she could hope that none of the food set off her still sensitive stomach. She bid Draco goodbye at the doors of the Great Hall, where he offered once again to come with her after dinner. It was sweet, and rather bolstering to not be going it alone, but this first meeting would probably go better with just her.

Harry and Ron, unsurprisingly, were already at the table. She took a seat next to Harry, coolly ignoring the redhead across from him. "Hermione, there you are! I was looking for you when we got off the train but I didn't see you."

"Sorry Harry, Draco and I waited for most everyone to get off the train. After patrols I didn't have much patience for the immature younger years." If there was a slight stress on immature aimed towards Ronald, well that just couldn't be helped. "I'm here now though. What did I miss about your time with Remus and Sirius?"

After Wormtail had been arrested and Sirius' name had been cleared, he was free to take custody of Harry, something the pair were both eager for. Along with Remus, who was now the Defense professor again, Sirius had spent the summer giving Harry the love he should've always had. It shone in his eyes as he told her what all they got up to. That paternal bond he'd been starved for was now flourishing.

That bond... that was something her child would never have. They'd never know what a caring man their father could be. She still wondered what Viktor would've made of all this. Would he have wanted to be involved or leave it all on her? No, he wouldn't have abandoned her. That just wasn't the kind of man he was. Would he have wanted them to co parent, or try to make something more lasting between them? All of these things she would just have to wonder about, because there was no bringing him back...

She didn't realize she was crying until Harry asked her if she was alright, with a very worried look on his face. "Oh no I'm fine, I promise. I'm just so happy for you Harry. You deserve so much more than you've had, I'm happy you're finally getting it." And it was true, she was thrilled for him.

Love and friendship replaced the worry in his eyes. "I am really happy, Hermione. It's like I've gotten back something I didn't even know I was missing." She squeezed his hand before wiping her eyes. Damned hormones.

"Why is it you're always crying lately, Mione? For months any time I turn around you'r-" Ron's rant was cut off by an elbow from Ginny, who had at some point sat next to him. Hermione gave the girl a look of thanks but decided not to acknowledge Ron at all. If he was dead set on being a prat, he'd have to find someone else to allow it.

Dinner continued much like that, listening to Harry and Ginny tell her about the parts of their summers that she hadn't been there for while studiously ignoring Ron whenever he spoke. It was nice to not think about her own situation for a while and just be 15. When Dumbledore ended the feast, Hermione steeled herself for what she was about to do.

"Hey Harry," she called to get him to hang back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong I just, well I've got something I need to do but I'd like to talk to you if you'll wait up for me?"

"Of course. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'll explain it all, I promise. Thanks Harry." She hugged him goodbye and when he was around the corner, she turned to head to the hospital wing. It came as very little shock when a pair of footsteps fell in beside her.

"I told you I could handle it."

"No idea what you're talking about, I just happened to be walking this way."

They continued on in silence after that, but she couldn't help feeling grateful for his presence. She still wanted to talk to Mcgonagall and Madame Pomfrey alone, but perhaps she could convince him to wait for her. Afterwards. As they neared the infirmary, she said, "Draco, do you think you could..."

"I'll be here when you're done Granger, don't worry. I said you wouldn't have to be alone didn't I?" The smirk that played around his lips was softened by the genuine affection in his eyes, and she couldn't stop herself from throwing her arms around him and holding tight.

"You're better than I could've asked for, you know that?"

"Well of course I am. I'm a Malfoy, remember? Go on then, no more stalling." It wasn't his words, however, but the comforting squeeze he gave her that leant her the nerve to push through the doors and tell the 3rd person about the child she was carrying. Hopefully it was enough to get her through.

 **A/N**

: Sorry it's taken so long and is kinda short, but this is where breaking it up made the most sense so that the next chapter could cover telling the staff and Harry. Thanks so much to everyone who's taking this ride with me :)


	4. Chapter 4

**As Good As Mine**

 **Chapter 4**

 **A/N:** Hi. Anyone still reading? Sorry its been so long, but the medical treatments I mentioned at the beginning of this story have really been taking it out of me. I promised Harry's reaction in this chapter but honestly it's fighting me and I'd rather get what I have nownout and save the rest for the next chapter. As usual this is unbetaed and all mistakes are my own. Be sure to let me knownwhat you think!

 **\--**

Madame Pomfrey was happy to see her, even if it was getting late. Her escapades with Harry and Ron had lead to Hermione spending quite a bit of time in her company, and she was sure the fondness she felt for the older woman was mutual.

"Ah, Miss Granger. A bit early in term for our usual visits isn't it?" the mediwitch laughed. "Going for a new record?"

"No of course not," Hermione said with a slight blush. It was vaguely embarrassing to have needed patched up so often in just four years. "I needed to tell you, that is, well... Merlin this is hard than I'd thought." Just spit it out Hermione, you'll need her help!

"My dear, are you quite alright?"

" _Mprgnit_ "

"A bit louder love, I didn't catch that."

She took a deep breath before trying again. "I'm pregnant."

Madame Pompfrey had held her composure through the nastiest of quidditch injuries and through the bout of students turned to stone by the Basilisk, but apparently teen pregnancy was something she wasn't prepared for. The look of shock on her face was priceless, however fleeting. She snapped straight into healer mode, looking through her cupboard for various potions.

"Do you know roughly how far along you are?"

"Exactly 13 weeks along."

"Just coming out of that horrible first trimester then, no doubt you're glad to be past that." She was still sorting though vials of Circe knows what and Hermione had a feeling that she was using as distraction. "And you're quite sure of the date? Have you seen a healer yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm positive of the date. I've seen a muggle doctor at a clinic but that was more of a confirmation than check up."

"And the father?"

"He's not here." she said in a small voice.

Madame Pomfrey looked up then. There was no pity on her face thankfully, but the sympathetic look still grated slightly. It shouldn't, the woman was only being kind and this was definitely an instance where sympathy wouldn't go amiss. But Hermione's self sufficient nature and perhaps her pride bristled at the idea.

The older witch didn't press though, and simply asked, "Have you considered your options? You're too far along to consider termination but there is always adoption."

"No, I'll be keeping the child." It wasn't that she hadn't considered it all. She'd debated terminating the hardest. She was only 15 years old for crying out loud. Did she really want to be a parent? Was she only considering it to keep a part of Viktor alive? The weight and stress of the decisions she had to make had her concerned her body might take the choice out of her hands. But it hadn't and the more she thought on it, the more she felt like it wasn't for her. It wouldn't be easy of course, but she could handle it.

"In that case, I suppose we had best call Minerva down." She handed Hermione a thin sheet and told her, "What I need from you dear is to disrobe from the waist down, lie back on the bed, and drap this sheet over your lower half. There are a few diagnostics we need to do just to check on the both of you, and I'll need you to take these potions. This one you'll need to take daily, it's a prenatal vitamin supplement to help both of you stay healthy. This one is a variant of blood replenishment, it'll strengthen your uterine lining and help prevent miscarriage. And this one here will take around 15 minutes to work through your system but when it does, we can see a projection of that little one. How's that sound dear?"

Her no nonsense manner was so comforting in its familiarity that she got a bit misty eyed. "Of course, thank you Madame Pomfrey."

The witch walked off to her office to floo call Mcgonagall and Hermione set about following her instruction. The prenatal potion went down tasteless while the modified blood replenishing potion tasted like wet pennies smelled. The third, which she was mentally referring to as a sonogram potion, tasted like spring water and left a cooling tingle in its wake.

She had just finished arranging the sheet to preserve her modesty when a tap on the door was proceeded by two stern witches. Professor Mcgonagall had always been her favorite teacher, and the look on her face broke Hermione's heart. There was no judgment or anger, but the disappointment was clear.

"Well Miss Granger, I can't say I thought this was a discussion we'd be having."

"Really? You never pictured me being a mother before I've even taken my OWLs? Believe me professor, this wasn't something we planned." It was a bit out of line perhaps, but the disappointment of a woman Hermione admired so much was a jagged pill to swallow.

Maybe it was the somewhat bitter tone or maybe there was something playing on her face, but Mcgonagall let out a deep sigh and with it, the tension she'd been holding around her mouth and eyes. "No, I should think not. Will you tell me how this came about?"

"Well when a man and woman lo-"

"Do not get cheeky with me, miss Granger." The words were sharp but held no real reproach.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I feel like my temper is completely out of my control, I'm becoming practically Malfoy in my snark."

"Yes well, pregnancy has been known to do that to a woman. Will you tell me what happened?"

So she did. Hermione told her favorite professor about what she and Viktor had shared, how it wrenched her apart to watch him die, the panic she felt when the two little lines sealed her fate. She even told her how Draco had offered his unflinching support, seeing as how he would likely be coming to these appointments with her.

"Ah, that explains that." At Hermione's confused look, the transfigurations teacher elaborated. "I had wondered if mister Malfoy was the one behind the wee one, seeing as how he is currently loitering outside the doors."

"Merlin no," she laughed. "Draco and I have gotten very close as friends since his father's arrest, he's been wonderful with this."

Madam Pomfrey chimed in then with, "Shall we bring him in, then? The projection potion should be active soon."

She considered it for a long moment. Would Draco even want to be in here? He had said he would be there for her and the baby but that very well could have meant in the "fun uncle" sort of way, not the sit through an ultrasound way. In the end she decided to leave it up to him, and asked madam Pomfrey to tell Draco he was welcome to come in if he wanted.

Hermione was only a bit surprised when the blond walked in and stood by her bedside. He had his eyes averted, as if he wasn't sure whether or not she was decent, but he finally met her eyes when she grabbed his hand.

"Thank you for being here."

"One of these days you'll stop underestimating me, Granger," he told her will a gentle smile. "I'm a man of my word."

She would've replied but her abdomen started to glow at that point. Unlike the hazy black and white fuzz of muggle methods, the projection was clear and colored.

"Fuck, that's a baby..." she faintly heard him whisper, but her eyes were locked on the replica of the baby she was growing.

At this point, it was shaped more like a baby than the blob she'd seen at the muggle clinic. It made it so much more real. That was her baby. She, Hermione Granger, was having a baby. It struck her like a rouge curse and she didn't even attempt to quell the unexpected tears rolling down her cheeks.

She gave Draco's hand a squeeze as she said, "Hello, little one. I'm your mum."

 **A/N:** According to the Harry Potter Wiki page, the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament took place on June 24th. I initially thought it took place earlier in the month. If I kept with that date, it would put Hermione at 10 weeks the day she returned to Hogwarts, which is still in her first trimester. So instead of changing all of that around, I'm just changing the date of conception (basically) from June 24th to June 3rd, which puts her at 13 weeks. It bothers me when people write unrealistic gestation times lol so I figured I'd clear that up here.


End file.
